


Softest Beast

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Consensual Sex, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: A piece with Fingon and Maedhros doing some frick frack. It's all consensual and it's quite fluffy in the main part.





	Softest Beast

Fingon smirked at me, watching my nude form, bowed at his feet. 

He tugged at the chain linked to my collar, lifting my head up to face him. I met his golden gaze, heat coiling in my lower half.

I knew this game well, enjoyed it dearly. Somehow, it had become more fun since he’d taken the throne, after the reality hit in.

My beloved leant down to kiss my lips. I bit his bottom lip as we pulled away, rewarding myself with a light tap of my chin. He never seemed to mind if I made him bleed like this.

“Such a feral beast~” Fingon cooed, as he gently threaded his fingers through my hair. A moan was dragged from my lips in response as he tugged at the fiery strands.

“A King could surely tame me,” I purred, licking my lips slowly. This could have been wrong, but neither of us cared. 

Out of all those in Arda, only Fingon could ever soothe that fire in my very soul, calm me down.

Fingon released a laugh, the sound musical. “Is that what you’d like?” He murmured, almost thoughtful as he brushed his fingers over my cheek. “Because you do look lovely below me~”

In mock-defiance, I stood to kiss him hard, running my tongue over his lower lips. He let me in, pushing me over to his bed as he straddled my waist. 

As we parted, I felt his fingers near my neck as he removed the chain. It clanked beside the bed with a soft sound as he planted kisses over my freckled shoulders.

I released a low hum, though I started to grow impatient. He saw my need. I could feel his own need, the bulge in the fabric pressed against my hips. 

But I enjoyed the teasing just as much as he did, even if it was frustrating. 

Fingon continued to kiss my body, moving lower. His hands touched my hips and I shivered. He knew every weak spot, everything that would make me release a sound for him to enjoy.

My cock twitched as he kissed over my inner thighs, as he nipped gently at the soft skin. 

“Mmph…~ Get on with it,” I growled eventually, spreading out my legs for him.

“All in good time, dearest~” Fingon winked at me and leant down, his lips brushing over the tip of my cock. I moaned as he started to brush over my arousal with his mouth.

Slowly, he took my cock into his mouth and his warm tongue traced along the underside as I gripped the bedsheets, low moans leaving me. His movements were dizzyingly slow as he teased me with his tongue, gently running his fingers along my hips.

He moved over my cock with his mouth for some time, before I could feel my release. I climaxed into his mouth with a moaned gasp of his name and I panted softly from the exertion.

Fingon swallowed my seed, wiping his mouth as he grinned at me. 

“I hope you’re not all done just yet, Maitimo~” He purred as he crawled over me, his lips at my ear. Even just the warmth of his breath and his weight atop my body was enough to get me hard again.

He grinned proudly before pressing his lips against mine in a heated kiss. I eagerly kissed back, letting my lips part as his tongue explored my mouth. 

A string of saliva connected our mouths as we parted, staring into each other’s eyes as we worked to get Fingon as naked as I.

As he removed his clothes, I couldn’t keep my hand off of his body, gently touching some of the scars and kissing over his muscled form. He was beautiful and strong. He was perfect and I spent time kissing and biting over his body, marking him as mine.

He released soft growls, reciprocating with his own bites over my skin, the bruises showing up quite easy on my pale form. These were the kinds of “battle wounds” I enjoyed.

Fingon eventually pinned me down on the bed, his gaze turning soft.

“Do… do you want me to…?” He asked and I nodded.

“I do,” I responded firmly. “I trust you.”

Fingon nodded and leant over me to get at his drawer, pulling out the vial of oil. He poured some onto his fingers before lowering his hand to my entrance. 

I gasped as he circled my hole, gently pressing a finger in as he started to prepare me. Moaning softly, I tried hard not to just release my seed again. I was sure he could get me off with just his fingers at this point, but I wanted him to have his climax first this time.

After I was prepared, he rubbed the oil over his own erection before slowly, carefully pushing himself into me. He peppered kisses over my face and neck as I gasped, adjusting to his girth.

“You… you can move now~” I murmured, slightly dazed with lust. He obeyed eagerly, setting a slow pace as he touched my body. Damn, how I loved him, how much he loved to touch me, be this close to me.

If soulmates really did exist, Fingon was practically mine.

Fingon picked up the pace as I moved my hips to meet with him, our moans and gasps mingling in the air as we made love. 

I didn’t want to stop, but I could feel my muscles tightening around him. Fingon groaned softly at the pressure and it didn’t take either of us long to reach orgasm, our passionate cries filling the air.

As we lay there, catching our breath, he pulled out of me to lay beside. I embraced him gently and we nuzzled each other, entangled in each other’s arms as we let ourselves drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
